


Don't Worry, Sammy. I'll Be Back Soon

by Vivianne24601



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, District 2, Gen, Hunters, Other, Work In Progress, ghost facers, supernatural hunger games AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianne24601/pseuds/Vivianne24601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean volunteers when Sam is Reaped in District 2. Bobby is a Victor and Dean's mentor. His Escort is Crowley, and he has an ... interesting prep crew, to say the least. Dean will do whatever it takes to get back to his baby brother, and will make and break alliances to do so. Bobby sends an unheard of gift to Dean. The final battle is one to be remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry, Sammy. I'll Be Back Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I want this to be different from the typical Dean meets Cas in the arena and falls in love. (I may put relationships in later though... :)). I want it to be more about Dean's relationship with Sam, but I have a basic plot in my head I think I'll use. Feedback is always welcome :3
> 
> ~May the odds be ever in your favor...

I woke up to the sound of Dean’s boots stomping around our apartment. I ran my hands down my face, tired, and swung my legs over the side of my bed. “You up yet Sammy? God, you sure slept in. Jump in the shower and hurry up.” There was an edge to Dean’s voice I didn’t quite understand. I just assumed it was because dad was on a hunting trip and we hadn't heard from him in a while. “Whatever, jerk.” I heard the smile in his voice as he said “Shut up bitch.” He walked over to my room and stuck his head in. “You remember today’s the reaping, right Sammy?” Worry lines creased his forehead, and he ran his hand through his hair. “Dean, its kinda hard to forget the day when friends go off to die. What’s up?” I rubbed my temples and stood up, looking at Dean. “Shut up Sam and get in the damn shower. I have to do something before the Reaping.” With that, Dean slammed my door shut and stomped to what sounded like the kitchen, where I heard him rattling around.

I opened my blinds, and saw the Nut, the imposing base where Dad worked when he was actually here. Dad mostly worked in the Capitol, hunting and killing the monsters that lived there. His job wasn’t known to the people in other districts, let alone ours. They were called hunters. And Dad still wasn’t back from his hunting trip. At the sound of a particularly loud and colorful string of curses from Dean downstairs, I pulled myself away from the window, and entered our bathroom.  
I pulled off my shirt, and examined the scars on my torso from peacekeeper training and the mandatory tribute training. I looked at my hair, pulling the brown mop on my head and sighing inwardly. Dad hated when my hair was what he considered too long, but I liked it. He said it was ‘too damn scruffy’. We had to look our best for the Reaping afterall. I turned on the water and let the steam clear my thoughts as I shampooed my hair. I still didn’t understand why Dean was so tense this reaping. Sure, he had lost people, we all had, but one of the hardest for him was this girl Jo. 

Two years ago, she was chosen. He said there had been nothing between them, but he became really distant. That was when he started drinking. The worst part about it was that it was a really long Game that year; it lasted nearly 3 weeks. The only weapons the tributes had were was different kinds of poison. That year was actually morbidly fascinating because there was a surplus of food, but some of it was poisoned and the only way to kill people was to slip poison into their food; or kill them with your hands. Jo made it really far too, the final battle; she was training to be a hunter, so she knew all of the weak spots on the human body. There were 3 people left and she was about to kill the boy from 4, but he pushed her down into a rocky ditch which gave her a bunch of gashes and threw all his poison at her. It went directly into her bloodstream and she started hallucinating. She killed him, but then mistook her own stash of poison for her water container, and accidently killed herself. Someone from 7 won that year. That was the first time I ever saw Dean cry.

I had almost resigned myself to cutting my hair, when Dean barged in. “Dude what the Hell? I’m just in a towel!” I dropped the idea and tried to shut the door. “Stop screwing around and put on your monkey suit.” He walked in and pushed me into my room. He ruffled my hair and left. I guess I wasn't going to be cutting my hair today. I grabbed my nicest clothes: a pair of slightly too short khakis and a maroon gingham shirt. It was the closest nice thing to plaid I owned that was nice. I made my way downstairs where Dean was standing in a silky green button down and black pants. His shirt nearly perfectly matched his bottle green eyes, that were staring at me in annoyance. “Took you long enough, Bitch. C’mon, we’re gonna go see Bobby.”

We walked down and out of our apartment complex built into a mountain, and made our way to our Victor’s Village. Bobby was one of Dad’s buddies and fellow hunter who was Reaped. He won and made his way back to our district, where he and dad acted like nothing had happened. Bobby was a great hunter; since he was a victor, he traveled everywhere and got information to the other hunters. Dad also told Bobby that when he was gone, to check in on me and Dean every now and then. Dean was always closer to Bobby than me, but that’s because Dean wants to be a hunter and I don’t. I don’t even want to be a peacekeeper. We walked up the steps to his imposing house, Dean glancing at his watch. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a “Took you damn well long enough. Get in.” 

Bobby brought us into the kitchen and grabbed 3 glasses, but filled mine with water and his and Dean’s with whiskey. They started talking and I was again alone with my thoughts. My mind wandered back to this morning. Dean never checked on me; he knew I could take care of myself. I still couldn’t figure out why Dean was so tense until… “I don’t get why you’re so damn worried; it’s your last year for Christ’s sake!”  
“That’s the problem,” Dean said as he buried his head in his hands. -How on Earth is that a problem?- “I CAN’T PROTECT SAMMY!” Oh.

We heard the bell that said it was time for everyone to gather at the base of the Nut for the reaping. I stood up and walked over to Dean, and gave him a hug. He tried to push me off, but I was as tall, if not taller, than him already, even though he had 4 years on me, and I wasn't about to budge. After an awkward pat, he gave in and wrapped his arms around me and whispered “Bitch” in my ear. Though the word came out thick, I could hear the smile in his voice. He pulled away and ran his hand across his stubble. “We should get going. Don’t want to be late. Thanks Bobby.” And just as quickly as we entered, we left. The Nut wasn’t far, but the waves of people didn’t help us get there any faster. We filed into the area for sign in, and I whispered to Dean, “Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” and walked into the 14 year pen, and Dean went to the 18 year pen.

We stood in our respective pens, and a stocky man dressed all in black walked up to the mic. “‘Ello, ‘Ello. My what a beau’iful district you ‘ave. M’name’s Crowley and it’s a pleasure t’be here. Well, I s’pose lasses first.” This new Escort, Crowley, reached into the girls’ bowl and pulled out a name. He made a show of opening it and again stepped up to the mic. “The female tribut’ for District 2 is…” Whatever name he said I didn’t hear because I saw someone familiar in the crowd, pushing forward. It was dad. I gasped, and looked to Dean as the dark haired, curvy girl walked up to the stage. Meghan? Maggie? No, I think her name is Meg. She’ll be fine. Killing’s her speciality. She’s the top female in Peacekeeper recruitment. “Allright, time for th’ gents.” Crowley strolled over to the boy’s bowl, and pulled out a name. Dad was now at the front of the crowd, watching. He had to be here, to make sure we weren’t Reaped. “Th’ male tribut’ for District 2 is… Sam Winchester.”  
No. That can’t be right. I furrowed my brow in confusion. But it is. I was chosen. I set my jaw, but see someone already barged onto the stage. Someone in a green shirt the exact shade of his eyes. Someone who thinks he always has to protect me. I slowly walk to the stage, not getting on, but looking at my big brother, who would do anything to protect me. “Dean..” I whisper. He looks down at me, jaw set. “Don’t worry Sammy, I’ll be back soon.” And on those words, I am pulled back into the crowd as the ceremony continues. 

I can’t listen to the rest of it. I look for my father, and find him again in the crowd. He has his head in his hands. He looks at me, and I see sadness in his eyes, but behind the sadness I see rage. I can only hope it it toward the Capitol and not toward me for giving his favorite son a near death sentence.


End file.
